By Starlight
by Shadow6sic6
Summary: Quite. Avast ye, another stereotypical FinaVyse exploit. Read the opening and see if you like where I'm going with this one.
1. Prelude

By Starlight  
  
This is a Skies of Arcadia/Skies of Arcadia Legends fan-based fictional story.  
  
It all started with her question.  
  
"Umm, Vyse?" she began. "Yes Fina?" he asked back. "I want to talk to you, is that alright?" She asked, a little timidly. "Sure Fina, anything," he answered. "I mean, in private," she re-phrased, minding the small crew their new ship had. "Oh. Alright, where to?" He asked. "Would you mind, c-coming into my room?" She asked, forcing out the last bit. "That's fine." He replied. "Thank you, Vyse," she said, smiling her usual weak smile.  
  
She proceeded ahead of him to where the cabins were, stepping lightly along the way.  
  
Vyse had admitted that Fina had an unusually quiet way of presenting herself, but even this was a little too shy, even for her. Ever since the defeat of the Gigas and Ramirez, and the three (Vyse, Aika, and Fina) had set out in their own ship, Vyse and Aika, but especially Vyse, had tried to accustom Fina to their world. Which was no easy task, as Fina had been essentially "locked up" all of her life, and was quite kind and sensitive in nature.  
  
Vyse hummed along the way, a bit of a cheery difference to Fina's solemnity.  
  
Fina reached her door and hesitantly reached for its handle. She opened it slowly and stepped in, not uttering a word. Vyse stopped humming and blinked, stepping after her as such. When he got inside, Fina shut the door behind him and stepped past him, so that she could sit upon her bed. Vyse just stood and looked at her, staring at him. She seemed a little desperate then, her eyes hinting at a bit of sadness or want, he couldn't tell, maybe both.  
  
"Vyse, I wanted to ask you about something." She re-started. "Yeah, what's that?" He said grinning to her, trying to cheer her up.  
  
He noticed the corners of her mouth twitch slightly; a small victory.  
  
"Well, it's just that I've been feeling, I-I mean, uhh," She paused, blushing slightly. "When someone feels, different, about someone else, and by different I mean that in a good way, but, when you feel something towards that person, almost like you want to touch them, and hold onto them a-and." she trailed off again. "Is it love?" She asked him.  
  
Vyse stood still, a little shocked.  
  
"It.sounds like love. When two people love each other, they are like friends, only closer, much, much closer. When someone loves someone else, they're always happy around that person and well, it seems like they'd do anything for that person."  
  
Vyse tried to explain though truthfully, he didn't know much about love, as he had been a carefree person who never really thought much about it.  
  
"Why Fina, do you feel that for someone?" he said, also moving to sit on her bed.  
  
Fina thought about what he said for a second, and then looked at him again, when she saw him advancing on her, her breathing quickened. He sat next to her and smiled his genuine smile. Fina loved that about him.  
  
"Vyse, I do feel that for someone," she started calmly,  
  
But before Vyse could respond, she let it all out.  
  
"Vyse, that person is you, I love you," she finished, smiling.  
  
Vyse was shocked but didn't show it, instead he just smiled, and followed suit.  
  
"I love you too, Fina."  
  
The fact was, Vyse had had a soft spot for her, and he would admit to loving Fina, he figured it was about the time when they rescued her from the Grand Fortress that he finally felt something stir inside of himself about her, but he didn't say anything too blatantly loving, should she ever have to go back to her home and he would never see her again, once her mission was fulfilled.  
  
But since things turned out quite the opposite, his love for her wasn't all for naught.  
  
"Oh, Vyse, this makes me so happy," she said, beaming. "I'm glad it does," he added soothingly. "Vyse, w-will you hold me?" She asked. "Like the night before "the battle?" He queried. "Just like that," she said softly.  
  
Vyse scooted next to her and put his arm about her shoulder, but also wrapped his other around her mid-section. Fina lowered her head on his shoulder and shut her eyes and fell into a light slumber. 


	2. The Confession

Chapter 2  
  
When Vyse awoke, it took a moment for him to adjust to the scene that lay before him. Fina lay on top of him, locked in his embrace. He stirred a bit and sat up slowly, so as not to disturb her. He had just woken up and was still rather groggy, and hadn't recalled any previous events. Then it dawned on him  
  
It was Fina. He was in her room. He was holding her.  
  
Had he.?  
  
"No." Vyse thought out loud.  
  
They were still clothed after all. It all came back to him slowly and he groaned out loud a bit. And that's when she also awoke. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.  
  
"No what, Vyse?" she asked in her usual small voice.  
  
"Oh, nothing," He yawned. He looked back at Fina and chuckled. "Heh, I guess we both nodded off."  
  
She smiled and nodded, "it seems so." Fina looked off to the side and bit her bottom lip anxiously.  
  
Vyse caught this and his smiled faded in a puzzled look, "umm, Fina?"  
  
She focused on him again, her mouth open now, "yes?"  
  
Vyse paused. In all the time he had known her, she had never really been this nervous about anything, "what are you thinking?"  
  
Fina sat up and turned away from him. She looked before her, "I-I'm afraid, Vyse." she uttered.  
  
Vyse had heard her just fine, but asked, "What?"  
  
She turned to him again. "I'm afraid. What if our. love. comes between Aika. What will happen?" She paused and raised her hands to her chest in her classic fashion, and her breath quickened, "what if she doesn't approve of the idea? Because I know by watching the way you two interact on our adventures that she has. feelings for you as well."  
  
Vyse frowned, "I'm sure she will be upset at first." he began, "but I know that Aika is too good of a friend to abandon us, or anything like that. I'm sure she'll eventually accept it."  
  
"Accept what?" Aika said, standing in the doorway.  
  
Vyse paused and sat up quickly, "Ai-Aika! Umm, we were just talking about you." he said, shrugging and laughing out loud.  
  
Aika nodded sternly, "yes, and what about me?"  
  
Vyse had never had a hard time talking to her about anything, but, there's always a first time for everything.  
  
"I-I-I just. I mean. me and Fina are. well." Vyse stammered. It was too difficult to break to her. He sighed and nudged Fina, "Fina, c-could you please explain?"  
  
"I. suppose." she said, her face reddening. She cleared her throat, "Aika, what Vyse means to say. is that. I've confessed my love of him." she said, blushing deeper, "and. so has he." She ended, smiling.  
  
Aika stood in the doorway still, but leaned back on it and shut her eyes. She felt like crying but held back, for she knew that Vyse would eventually grow up and show feelings towards someone. He wasn't going to be a kid forever, after all.  
  
She looked down and nodded, "That's great, you too!" she said, trying to be as cheerful as possible.  
  
Vyse and Fina looked to each other.  
  
"You aren't upset?" Vyse asked quickly.  
  
Aika forced a smile, "No, Vyse. Because I knew the day would come where you would choose someone to be with, as a lover, I mean." She said, relaxing a bit.  
  
Vyse smiled, though saddened, since he knew Aika was right. "Aika." he breathed.  
  
Vyse walked to her and held his arms out to her. She understood and walked into them without hesitation, finally breaking down onto his shoulder quietly. He lifted an arm and stroked the back of her head.  
  
"Aika," he uttered, "you know that you'll always be like family to me, and that I love you in a brother and sister-type fashion. But, I-I guess. Heh, I'm really not good at this."  
  
She pulled out of his embrace and nodded in understanding. "It's alright Vyse, I know what you mean." She said, beaming at him.  
  
Vyse sighed, and responded with his own smile, "I'm glad."  
  
Fina then stood and ambled over to the two, blushing slightly, "I'm glad you aren't upset, Aika."  
  
Aika turned to Fina and smiled at her now, "Why should I be? You and Vyse are going to be happy, right?" she said walking to Fina and putting her hand on her shoulder. "That's all I care about, right now. Sure it hurts, but I know Vyse isn't leaving me, and that he'll still always be there for me." She concluded, ending up with Fina in her arms.  
  
When Fina pulled out of her embrace, she smiled and nodded with understanding, and wiped a tear from her eye. "Thank you, Aika; I know we will be happy."  
  
Vyse smiled at the two. He silently cursed himself for not having any say in it but he was still happy that it all worked out naturally. "Well," he began, "I guess we are going to have to celebrate!' he announced proudly.  
  
Fina and Aika nodded enthusiastically, and then they all headed up to the meeting room to plan out their "next adventure."  
  
The End?  
  
Right, well, I ended it early, eh? No! If you would like to see this story continue, let me get some feedback, maybe toss in some of your own ideas? My contact info (E-mail/AIM) is in there, and as usual, there's the review box. So let me hear more. 


	3. The Lesson

Buh, I guess I'm pretty popular with this one.  
  
Continuation from Chapter 2 of 'By Starlight'  
  
.and so, the three had plotted out their next voyage, hoping to discover something new, maybe get into some mischief, and be home before the sun disappeared from the sky of the red moon.  
  
Of course, this wasn't a one-day trip; they were going to be gone for at least a week plus, for Vyse and Fina had things to confess, though, mainly Vyse. His parents were going to be thrilled, he thought. that or upset.  
  
"Upset," he grunted. "What if they are?" he wondered. "What if they are what?" Fina asked, stepping up next to him at the helm.  
  
Vyse grinned; people had a habit of walking up to him during his thinking moments.  
  
"Oh, I was just thinking about how my parents are going to feel." He started. "Are you. worried that they wouldn't like the idea of us together?" she asked him, clutching her hands to her chest and staring at him innocently.  
  
Vyse looked at her and couldn't help but release a small chuckle.  
  
"Heh, no, nothing like that," he grinned. "I'm sure they'll be glad," he gave the wheel a quick spin, shifting the ship and turning it.  
  
Fina just smiled and walked to look out along the side of the ship. Vyse couldn't help but admire her.  
  
"Fina." he said, shaking his head, clearly amused. "Yes, Vyse?" she asked, turning on her heel. "I love you," he said, snickering.  
  
Fina gave a small giggle.  
  
"I love you, too," she uttered complacently.  
  
She walked over to him and watched him curiously.  
  
"Do you want to try?" He asked her, motioning to the helm. "Oh, me? I don't know." She said, frowning lightly. "It's easy, really." he said, stepping a bit to the side, "take a hold, I'll help you."  
  
Fina stepped up, blinking quickly and giving a small blush.  
  
"Like this?" She queried, placing her hands on it, slowly.  
  
Vyse sighed and stepped behind her, her arms going about her.  
  
"No no, like this," he began, shifting her hands. "Oh, I see now." she said, smiling as he held/guided her.  
  
Vyse began by taking her around, showing her basic maneuvers and what not, eventually letting her try it out on her own.  
  
After a while of her exploring the skies, she finally let him have his ship back, and she yawned off to her room, needing a nap after all that excitement.  
  
"Speaking of nap." Vyse said, giving a small yawn himself, ".that doesn't sound like too bad of an idea."  
  
Vyse walked away from the bridge, letting his Helmsman take over, and he walked into his room, sitting on the edge of the bed and sighing. He rubbed his eyes and heard a small creak. He looked to his doorway and there stood Fina. He looked at her with a pleasant smile.  
  
"Hey." He said. "Hello." She said back. "What's up?" "Vyse, can I. sleep in here?"  
  
Vyse looked at her a second, then looked down and pull off his boots, then focused on her again.  
  
"If you want to." He said with a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his head.  
  
Fina gave an embarrassed smile and sat down next to him, twiddling her fingers.  
  
"I do." She uttered, still looking down. "Well, that's fine." He said, smiling. "Vyse?" She began, looking at him. "Yeah?"  
  
Fina smiled weakly.  
  
"I love you." She said, then hugged him. "Heh, I love you too, but why are you saying it now, just to say it?"  
  
She nodded, her head on his shoulder, and gave another small smile. He grinned.  
  
"Well, alright, whatever you say." He said, letting her pull away from him.  
  
She nodded quickly and watched him lay down, doing so herself. She lay there and looked at his back, slowly moving in rhythm with his breathing, and giggled lightly.  
  
Vyse turned to lie on his back and his head shifted to stare at her. He gave a small chuckle back and looked at her, a bit puzzled.  
  
"What's so funny?" He asked her, smirking, and lying on his side, facing her. "You are." She giggled, a bit more loudly. "Am I?" he said, lifting a hand to the side of her face. "Yes." she sighed, leaning into his touch and shutting her eyes.  
  
Vyse noticed her shut eyes and looked at her, somewhat differently. There was still something Vyse and Fina hadn't done. He continued to caress her face and slowly moved his head towards hers, shutting his eyes now. When his mouth pressed to hers, there was an instant shock between them both. At first, Fina opened her eyes to see Vyse's face before hers, his lips to hers, his body close to hers. everything about him was near her. For Vyse, when he started the kiss, and felt Fina give her small movement, he shivered slightly. Her lips were soft, a bit cool but still refreshing. At first, neither responded, they just lay there, lips touching, and Vyse's hand lay on Fina's face. Otherwise, there was no other contact.  
  
The first to move was Fina; she gave a small whimper and shut her eyes again, her tongue moving about in her own mouth, curiously. She lifted an arm and let it fall on Vyse's side. Vyse responded by letting his hand fall off of her face and trail down her neck, along her shoulder and under her arm, down her body. His hand stopped just above her hip and stayed there, motionless.  
  
Fina pulled her mouth away for a second and gasped, taking in a breath and releasing it on his face.  
  
Vyse smiled at her blushed expression.  
  
"That was certainly. interesting." Fina uttered, breathing hotly. "It's called a kiss." Vyse stated, matter-of-factly. "A k-kiss?" She stammered. "It's. an expression of love, I guess." Vyse said, a look of thought on him. "A kiss." Fina echoed, smiling a little. "I liked it." she said, grinning awkwardly. "Oh?" Vyse said, giving his own. "I-I'd like to try it again." She murmured, her face scarlet. "If you'd like." Vyse said, shaking his head a bit.  
  
Fina nodded and pressed her lips to his again, giving an even louder whimper. Vyse chuckled to himself and thought he'd surprise her. His tongue pushed out and gave a small lick to her lips, splitting them somewhat.  
  
When Fina felt his tongue invade her, she gave a slight gasp, one of both excitement and fear. Vyse gave a faint chuckle and continued with his experiment, his own hand now slowly rubbing her hip, but nothing more. Fina sighed against him and blushed deeper, imploring him to continue.  
  
Vyse pulled away, leaving Fina shut-eyed and crimson-cheeked, and smiled, though his smile turned to shock as he heard someone clear their throat. He looked to the door and saw one of the crew members at the door, panting.  
  
"C-Captain V-Vyse!" He breathed. "What is it?" Vyse answered. "There's someone here to see you." he sighed. "Oh? A visitor?" Vyse muttered, smirking and sitting up.  
  
Vyse apologized to Fina and said he had to attend to something. She didn't mind, surprisingly. Vyse followed the shipmate to the bridge, and gasped, recognizing the all-too familiar face.  
  
"Gilder!" He chuckled, shaking hands with his ally. "Hello there, Vyse. How have things been?"  
  
Vyse chuckled and took him to the ship's meeting room, getting ready to tell him the past happenings. 


End file.
